In a mobile terminal apparatus connecting with a network through a base station, in order to maintain the quality of communication, it has been required to always select the base station best in signal state or traffic environment.
There is known a mobile terminal apparatus compatible a W-CDMA (Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access) for receiving information concerning neighbor cells from the base station of the cell at which the mobile terminal apparatus is currently standing by and detecting the cells according to a priority order contained in the neighbor cell information in order to acquire a neighbor cell at a high speed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further there is known a cellular wireless system notifying information concerning a priority cell by an SMS (Short Message Service) as well (see, for example, Patent Document 2). In this way, there is known a method of reporting information concerning the neighbor base station from the base station in CDMA2000 1x as well.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-51568    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-257549